Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by batteries. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Charging the batteries of electrified vehicles can generate thermal energy, especially during a fast charge. Some electrified vehicles use coolant to transfer thermal energy away from charging batteries. Liquid coolant can be used to manage thermal energy levels in the batteries that supply power to the electric machines. Liquid coolant can increase or decrease the battery temperature as needed to, for example, prepare the battery for charging or to enhance performance.